


Winter Glow

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Along the coast road, by the headlandthe early lights of winter glow.I'll pour a cup to you my darling.Raise it up --- say Cheerio.(Cheerio, by Jethro Tull)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts).



“Yes, Charlie – more.” Luna’s voice was breathless beneath him.

The first time they’d been together, Charlie had been terrified of breaking her. Luna was a small woman, and appeared so fragile compared to his own bulky body. Even sticking his cock inside her seemed a liberty he ought not to be taking. Luna, noticing his concern, had taken it upon herself to respond in her own way, tying him up and having her wicked way with him over and again during the night. He had taken the message.

Now, he was willing to give in to her demands. One large hand pinned her wrists above her head, the other caressed her breast with tender gestures, his thumb sliding gently across the blush-pink nipple. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her deep and passionately.

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he pulled away, sliding his hand further down between them to press his thumb against her clit.

She arched and cried out, and he found himself groaning as he thrust into her again and again, feeling the way she tautened and then came, suddenly – watching her face, the way her eyes (as they always did) flew open and she gazed at him as she orgasmed. A few strokes later, and he followed her over that brink, shuddering with the release.

 

The next morning, they lay in his bed together.

“You won’t stay.” It wasn’t a question: Charlie knew that she would not.

“No,” Luna agreed calmly. “You wouldn’t leave your dragons – and my creatures need me, too, in their own way.”

Charlie could not deny it. Luna chased animals which most people claimed did not exist. He had been one of those people, once, before she had shown him her photos of a blibbering humdinger; a nest full of baby nargles. But there was an uncomfortable logic to the general disbelief. If the creatures did not exist, there was no need to protect them: Luna was the only person standing between them and destruction. He could not keep her away from it.

“I know.”

She turned her head on his freckled arm, to smile up at him.

“But I’ll come back – as long as you still want me.”

Charlie had not thought he was the type for relationships. Perhaps the fact that Luna came and went as she did was what made her so perfect for him. 

“I’ll always want you,” he said; and he knew it was true.

She smiled, sitting up and summoning her clothes with a flick of her wand. Dressing quickly, she leaned over the bed and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Then I’ll always come back,” she said; and Apparated away.

Outside, the first glow of a winter morning was casting its light upon the Romanian snow. Charlie hauled himself reluctantly out of bed, made himself a cup of tea, and raised it to his absent girlfriend.

“Until next time, Luna, my dear,” he said softly. “Cheerio.”


End file.
